Bully Me
by Crazyluver08
Summary: Today you will go though the lives of six people. They were all bullied in a way. Some survived and some did not. These are their stories and what they went through.
1. Jasper's Story

**Bully Me**

So, to start this story we will begin with 16 year-old Jasper. His mother died when he turned 3 and now he just lives with his dad. He tries his best to do everything good but for his dad it is never good enough.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Jasper ran down the stairs hearing his father yell at him. Soon, Jasper was face to face with his father but in his hand he held Jasper's report card and a leather belt in the other.

"Yes, dad."

"What the fuck is this!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really! You don't! Well, explain to me how you got a D- in Geometry!"

"Oh, well we had this test and I failed the test but it was really hard!"

"I don't give a damn about how hard the dumb test was! You should have ace the damn thing!" Before Jasper could say anything else his dad raised his hand with the belt in it and whipped Jasper on the side of his leg. The young boy tried to run away from the dad but the father was much faster. He quickly grabbed his son's arm and kept whipping at his legs but Jasper kept moving so the belt would sometime hit the side of his stomach.

Soon the whipping slowed and the father had stopped. He went to his room and just left his son crying on the floor.

Jasper slipped on his shoe as he got ready to leave the house once his shoe were on he grabbed his backpack and he started his walk to school. Jasper school wasn't that far away but it was a nice and peaceful walk but just like every other morning Jasper hoped for the best that the boys don't mess with him at school today.

_Riiing!_ The bell signaled that it was the end of the day. Jasper was happy because at school none of the boys messed with him but just as Jasper hit the corner of his street his smile quickly faded.

"Well,Well,Well if it isn't the little bitch from school." Jasper didn't like were this was heading as he slowly backed up into a tree.

"Please don't hurt me." Jasper tried to beg his way out of this one.

"Why not? Plus it is time to show you who runs this school." Once that was said the boy and his little group came up to Jasper and started to swing. One of the guys punched him in the face while the other two each had one of his arms in their hands. The guy who was punching him in the face moved to his stomach. Jasper tried his best to pull away from the guys but they were to strong for him.

The boys let go of Jasper's arms and he made a mad dash to get out of there but they quickl grabbed him and threw him back.

"Did we say we are done with you?" The leader of the group said with venom leacking through his words. They all started to kick Jasper. Where ever they saw a open space they would kick. Jasper struggled to move from them but kept failing. Sooner or later the kicks slowed and the pain got worse. The three young boys left leaving Jasper in the cold winter day. The young man struggled getting up but soon was up and walking home. On his walk home it started to pour rain. Jasper always hated his life but never as much as he hates it right now.

As Jasper entered his house something was completely wrong. It was too quiet but he soon found out as he walked into the living room. On the couch was his father with empty bottles surrounding him. Jasper started to worry he wanted to bolt right back out the door. His father slowly but a little wobbly got up and walked right up to Jasper.

" It is your fault." When those words left his father's mouth he was thrown backwards into the glass table. Jasper was really shocked that his father would do this to him but that thought quickly left his head as his dad began to punch him in the face.

"Little prick! You killed her!" Jasper already knew who he was talking about. His mother. They both missed her but this wasn't the way to solve it. Jasper's father pulled him up by the collar and threw him against the wall. Jasper head was starting to hurt more and more. He also started to feel the blood drip down his face faster and faster. His vision was slowly getting blurry as he father kept slamming his head against the wall.

"You should be the one dead instead of her!" Was the final words that left his dad mouth as Jasper felt something sharp go through his stomach. As Jasper looked down he noticed that it was a knife that his dad grabbed of the table. He was in complete shock as his life flashed before his eyes but before he was dead he remebered something. A slow tear felled down his cheeck as he thought of it. Today would have been his mom's birthday.

**I hope you like. Eh, I know should be working on The Hunter but it is at a sucky point right now and I kinda got writer's block. That sucks. I hope you liked the story. Next is Rosalie's.**


	2. Rosalie's Story

**Rosalie's Story:  
><strong> 

Rosalie Hale never was the pretty girl in school. She was none as the "fat" one but she really wasn't fat. Her body was nice she had some curves and wasn't too light or too heavy, but the other girls in highschool didn't think that.

Lil' Rosie got up to go to school today and hated it. School sucked and today would be just as bad. She brushed out her frizzy blonde hair and put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a red shirt. Her outfit was nice looking, but to the popular kids it was ugly. Like always she skipped breakfast today because she was too "fat" to eat. In her head she thought she needed to lose weight and fast. Just before she left she took out a little bottle filled with diet pills and popped two in her mouth. As fast as she took those pills she was out the door.

Mrs. White was passing back all the test scores in class today. As Rose got hers it said A+ on it. She was happy but then a person threw a paper ball at her and called her a dumb fat ass. Sometime, she wishes she was more confident but she wasn't. _Maybe later on in life I will,_ Rosalie thought to herself. The loud bell rang signaling it was lunch time. Rose hurried out of her seat to get lunch. All on her plate was a salad and an apple. She sat down at an empty table by herself like every other day.

"Yo, fat ass! Why don't you come eat my food you look like you are starving over there!" The dark haired beauty shouted out to Rose. She tried her best to ignore her but today they just wouldn't go away.

"I know you hear me!" Rosalie was now in the hallway when she felt someone shove her against the lockers. Rose was shocked, the girl never did this to her before. Soon, blood was trickling down her face into her eyes and mouth. She wiped the blood from her face feeling hurt and pained.

"Listen fat ass! Don't you ever ignore me! Since you ignored me I am going to make your life a living hell."

And that is what she did. The rest of the day at school everybody called her a cow or Mcfatty. On her locker in sharpie marker said _Rosie the Cow. _That hurted. Then, at PE they made cow noises at her. That hurted more. In 6th period they drew a picture of a cow and next to it said Rosalie. That hurted worse than the other two. Once she saw that picture she ran out of the classroom, out of the school all the way to home.

The thing is Rose doesn't cry and stop. She cries and then start to think about stuff that makes her cry more. She thought about the time when she was being bullied by her best guy friend. He hated her, but once they used to the best of best friends. Now, he is the captain of the football team. _Why do I need to live? Nobody likes me. Everybody hates me and plus I am just a fat cow. _Rose thought to her self as she pulled out the bottle again. Instead of taking two out she took out almost half of the bottle and if you were there it would have looked like a magic show, now you see them now you don't.

She walked slowly to her bed and laid down. She felt drowsy and soon enough her breathing slowed. Her eyes slowly closed. When her eyes did close her breathing and heartbeat stopped at the same time. Like that Lil' Rosie was dead. Too bad she never knew that the captain of the football team fell in love with her.


	3. Edward's Story

**Bully Me**

**Edward's Story:**

His name was Edward Anthony Masen every since he was little he was different. Always hanged around girls, never liked sports, liked fashion. As he grew he slowly grew feelings for the same sex. He figured out that he didn't think girls attractive he thought boys were _way_ better. Now, well now he has a young lad named Paul Meraz. They were always a cute couple and always will, but lets just say it might not last that long. The highschool jocks make fun of Edward everyday calling him a priss, faggot, and much more. Edward does his best to ignore it, but on your third year of hearing all these words it gets to you. Nobody knows that Edward cuts himself once in a while nothing to extreme, as he thinks of it. Just emotional release. If you were to tell Edward in his first year of highschool he would be the school's faggot he would have replied with a shoulder shrug and a small smirk stating _you never know. _

Highschool sucks! That was Edward's motto everyday because everyday he was getting closer to death closer to falling apart. Nobody ever knew how much pain Edward had to endure because he would fake it. Put that small fake smile with the fake happiness, but once he was behind close doors he crumbled. Edward would fall to the floor onto his knees and would cry softly. His mom didn't need to know that her little "baby" was wasting his life over nothing. So, he would cry silently and quietly. After he would finish crying he would pull out a razor blade and place it to his wrist. He loved the feeling of the sharp metal blade going across his pale white skin. The feeling of the blood oozing out of the cut he just made and the pain he feels that soon follows. It all helped to him feel less of a discrimanation and more of a human being.

Today was going to be no different than any other day. He would get bullied and then run home crying and cut his self. Though he didn't know today was going to be different it was all going to go down except so different. Edward never really had friends he was the loner. It always made him wonder how he got a boyfriend. Paul was outgoing and didn't care what anybody thought about him while Edward was shy and always cared about what people said about him. Intrepeting his thoughts was a call from Paul. Edward answered it on the second ring.

"Hello."

_"Hey, Edward I have to tell you something."_

"Ya was up."

_"I am breaking up with you. Your too shy and too concern about what people think about you."_

"What Paul you can't do this to me."

_"I can and I just did."_

"But Paul..."

_"No buts goodbye Edward."_ Paul had stated as he hanged up on him. Edward was shocked his day was officaily going to be crap for the rest of the day. He got dumped by his boyfriend the boy he thought he loved the one he would give everything up for him. Edward head hang low as he walked into the school. Everybody stared at him and whispered about him as he felt his self-esstem lower.

In class people wrote notes to Edward saying _ dick licker _or _gaylord _even _faggot _but today it got to him real bad because of earlier. He almost had to leave his class because he was going to burst into tears. Finally it was the end of his first class when a petite young girl walked up to him and spoke.

"Hi. My name is Angie. You seem kinda lonely so I was wondering if you would sit with me at lunch?"

"Why? So you can make fun of me. So you can call me gay and a faggot."

"Actually, no I didn't know you where like that."

"Of course not everyone does." Scarasm dripped through his voice. Angie cringed as the sharp words came out of his mouth. She turned as fast as she could to the bathroom to cry. Edward started to feel bad but the feeling was soon gone when a boy hit him in the face and told him to go suck a dick. Edward sighed as he tried to hold in the tears. Today everyone hated him. At lunch everyone said he should jump off a cliff and that nobody would care or even remeber him, but they never knew that someone did care.

Once Edward arrived home he cried like usaully instead of him getting the razor he went into his dad's room in his dresser and pulled out his gun. Today Edward will kill his self since no one will care. His life sucked people treated him like shit and nobody liked him. Once he made sure there were bullets in the gun he ran to his bathroom and locked the door. Edward took a deep breath and put the gun to his temple, he counted in his head to help him. 1 _it only took him to make the desicion he was gay. _2 _it takes two people to tango, but only one to screw it up. _3 _group of three people to ruin one person's life. _After, he finished his thoughts a loud bang ran through out the house. Just like that Edward Masen was dead. No one like him or even want him to be his friend except one person. Angie Withers.


	4. Alice's Story

**Bully Me**

**Alice's Story:**

Alice Brandon was a beautiful young lady. She was very smart and happy. Yet, for some reason she hasn't been as happy as she usually is. You could even ask her best friend, Josh. Josh was a caring boy. He cared for Alice so much, but lately she has been pushing him away. Whenever he tries to ask her what is wrong she changes the subject or just leaves. It was weird. Today he promised he wouldn't push it today he just wanted his best friend to talk to him.

Alice was mad. She wished she had all of her classes with Josh, but someone just hates her so much that she could only see her best friend at lunch. It was second period and the boys were messing with her again today. She is used to it, but for some reason it has started to get to her. It started in sixth grade when girls would joke that she was ugly. At first it would hurt her feelings but then it would go away as soon as they said "they were just kidding". Towards the end of 8th grade the girls stopped because they knew how bad it hurt but the boys continued and it made her feel like she was actually ugly. Sometimes at night she would cry at night and mutter silly things saying she was ugly or not pretty enough. Now in her freshman year it worsened. Which leads us back to the present.

A small note landed on her desk. As Alice was opening it boys in the back of her started to snicker at her. She just shook it off thinking they were being silly. When the note was opened Alice just sat there dumbfounded at the note in front of her. On it was a pile of poo that had the stink lines above it and then next to it said _Alice _with an arrow pointing to it. Alice trying to seem like the big person just crumbled the paper and left it on the desk. Even though no one can see it a small tear formed in her eye as she threw her hoodie on her head. The bell buzzed an annoying sound signaling it was time to go to their next period.

While walking a boy came up to her. She had seen the boy a couple of time but never really knew him. He had black hair that was spiked up with a lot of hair gel. His pants sorta of sagged of his waist and he was wearing a black shirt. The boy looked at her before going on with his "mission".

"Alice, right?"

"Yes."

"I was just wondering. Why is it that a pretty..." Alice started to blush. She couldn't believe that he was trying to hit on her.

"Why is it that a pretty _ugly _face like yours isn't wearing makeup. You know to hide all your ugly." She started to sob. She couldn't believe that he said that to her. Doesn't he know how much that hurt. Alice just pushed him out her way as she left school. The whole way home she was crying. Why can't people just like her. Why can't she have a boyfriend that will care about her.

Once she arrived home, both of her parents weren't home. She went upstairs into her bathroom. Alice just stared at herself in the mirror. When she continued to stare she just say her self getting uglier and uglier. She ran into her home to find the little box of present that she got but never used. She found the little bag of make up and went back to the bathroom to apply it to her face. It took her awhile before she finally got it.

Alice come to school feeling confident as hell. Everyone would just stop and turn to look at her and some were shocked. Today was her day and she loved it! She wasn't able to show Josh because the bell rung already. Yet, when it was lunch she couldn't wait to show her best friend. As she was walking to the cafeteria some girls stopped her.

"Well, if it isn't malibui barbie."

"You do know honey there is such a thing as over doing it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aww, sweetie. You look like a clown. Actually wait, a clown looks better than that." Alice was turning to leave when they said one last thing.

"NO amount of make can cover up your ugly face." Alice was sprinting down the hallway. Her make-up was now smeared because of all her tears. She almost at the door when she heard her name being called.

"ALICE!" The young girl slowly turned around to face her best friend.

"What?" She mumbled. As Josh slowly stopped in front of her his face twisted into confusion as he took a look at her smeared make-up.

"What happened?"

"I know! Ugly right! I am just some ugly clown that shouldn't even be here!"

"WHAT! No. Don't ever talk to about yourself like that. You are beautiful with or without make-up. But I prefer you without it." He said as he wiped the black streak of make-up from her cheeck.

"Are you serious? You like me?"

"Yes, I always have and always will. You are beautiful Alice no matter what and I would like to know if you wanted to go out with me?" Alice sniffled before she wiped her face and held her chin high and answered his questiion.

"I would love to."

Together the walked away hand in hand. Not believing a moment like that would ever happen again.

**Boo Ya! Got another one out. This reminds me of the time...I actually have no time to explain that wonderful memory but if you wanna know just PM me and I will tell you. Well, bye bye I got to go.**


End file.
